Darvey oneshots
by Darveyreader
Summary: English is not my first language so pardon me, I’m just doing this for fun so I update it when I can! Please give me feedback and ideas!
1. Mine!

So Darvey is happening and this is a one-shot about some hacking on the firms mail accounts. Enjoy :) ———————————————

"Good morning my sunshine, would you like some cleaning and stock clearing done my love" Harvey wokes Donna propeply.

"Oh yeah, I would love that. And after that I would like some refilling done." She teases him.

He gets on top of her and gives her a nice smooch with tongue. Then he starts to gently bite her face down to her neck using a little more theeth there. When he finally founds her chest he starts to suck on her right boob and at the same time his hands are on her hips, holding her tight. While his semi hard dick pressed against her inner thighs. He founds her left nipple and starts sucking it. Her hands were quite occupied with his head and ass. He continues to go down her torso with kisses, theeths and tongue. His hands are up on her ass, he is kissing her inner thights. "Harv.. eyyy!!! Oh god, oh god yes please!" Donna screamed when he started to lick her. Just as then Donna's phone rings. It's Louis. Donna can't breath propetly so Harvey answers.

"Hey it's Harvey, what is it?"

"Harv?!? What the hell are you doing with Donna's phone??"

"Well I took her to breakfast and her mouth is so full with some strawberry and whip cream cake so she can't talk right now" Harvey answers whit a smirk on his face still fingering Donna, who's trying to stay silent.

"I really don't care about the god damn details, you need to get your ass here right now, because we have a problem."

"Okay Louis we will be there in 30 minutes"

"Bye"

"Ahh, oh GODD. Just finish it please." Donna begs

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, we have to leave and we have to do it now."

"Fine, but for your information you're not getting any of this today."

"We will see about that."

He kisses her and gives her his shirt and goes to get his spare suit from her waredrope, which obviously is grey. Her weakness.

Donna and Harvey walked out of the elevator and saw Louis going insane with the I.T guy, and Harvey immediately looks Donna with a very questioning face. She already knew what was happening in Harveys mind so she took the first step and asked what was wrong.

"Louis, what is going on?!?" Donna asks.

"We're being hacked, all of our in- and outcomes are published, and some of our work and private mails too." Louis explains.

That's when Donna turned towards Harvey with a very embarrassing face. Harvey asked what was viral.

"Well, if I could have some time without him breathing down my neck I could see what's from your private mailbox" Benjamin explains.

"No.. please don't, I want to see them myself. Because after all it's my mails." Harvey almost yelled.

"Benjamin as much as I would love you to stay, so I could throw some inappropriate comments, we need some time to get a look on those mails." Donna said.

"Oh yeah I get that. It's all here. You can umm uh search you mails with your address and see what's there."

"Okay thanks Benji" Donna flirts after looking at his ass and giving him a groan when he walks away.

"Really Donna, now you have to flirt with him." He asks her with a cheeky tone.

"Yeah, but do you really know how Donna I am, I went to theatre camp?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Actually I do. And I wish I could feel how Donna you are, but now we have to look at our mails in case our pics have gone viral." Harvey tells/flirts her giving her a wink and with his sexy husky voice with just enough depth and darkness into it to turn Donna on and for her to want him.

"Oh you know what Harvey? As much as I would looovee to squeeze his ass, I just want yours. And you know how much that husky tone turns me on. Especially when you are in that grey suit that I'd like to rip off your body, which I sadly can not do. We really need to look at those damn mails. AND I'm going to check mine because you couldn't check them in 30 minutes. And if there were are any pics you would just stare at the one with me on my deep green lingerie. So I'm letting you to do it first and then I'm going to let you find something good enough to replace this morning." Harvey sits down into his chair.

"About that lingerie, you once said that.."

"I know what I said but hurry up, so maybe we can find some time for you to finish what you started" Donna interrupts him, while she stands behind him, her head on his shoulder and hands going down his abs and down to his boxers, giving him a handjob with her right hand. And her left hand is pointing out some mails so it looked like they were working.

"But now I'm afraid I have to leave you alone only with the thought of me naked in our sheets. She kisses him quickly after he comes to her hand. She takes her hand out of his pants and turns back against the glass door so no one could see them having eye sex. She starts to lick her hand out of his cum and her other hand is going over her torso, and he can't say anything so he just watch's. Before he knows she's done and gives her a wink and shouts "I love you, and see and feel you later." Her mouth dropped, but now he's back to work.

The day goes by with Harvey looking trough his mails, Donna does it 3 hours after him. She's going to leave an hour before him so it doesn't look suspicious. And it's just enough time for Ray to come back from her place to pic him up.

Donna has some music playing on the backround when she's taking some sexy pics for him. In her brand new black lace bra's and thong. She's standing in front of her mirror with her phone on her right hand. One of the straps on her bra is down, her red hair is flipped to her right side and she's leaning forward. He opened the door with his key. She doesn't notice it, he takes off his coat and goes to find her. She's busy looking through the photos that she doesn't notice him behind her.

"Is that for me?" He asks her hugging her from behind with his right hand on her left boob and the left one is on her right hip. His head is on her left shoulder and his lips are tracking down her neck. She's freezed at first, but after she notice's who he is she dropped her phone turned around and said "not anymore, cause now you have me. Not my boring pics."

"Oh no, don't ever call you, your body or those pics boring." He tells her while his hands are on her ass squeezing it hard. Her lips found his. She takes his suit jacket off and tries to open his pants too.

"I'm afraid that that's not possible, as much I would love to continue we need to get ready" Harvey told Donna stopping her and still skanning her hot body. "What, why?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Well if you don't remember, you told me to find something to make things up to you so I did. Ray will be here in 2 hours so you have enough time to get ready and I can go to shower." Harvey told her still skanning her body but still keeping her close.

Donna applies lipstick close to the mirror when Harvey passes by. "Damn that body looks HOT! But now Donna tell me how did I get this lucky?" She turns towards him when he stops by her. She pulls him close and his hands are wrapped around her waist. "Well thank you Harvey, and I can tell you how. I'm Donna, that's how. I saw something in you that was remarkably hot, loyal, protective and good in all the ways I could imagine. And you simply saw me. A-" "Gorgeous redhead that I fell in love with in 2 seconds." Harvey continues her. "That's not what I was going to say but yeah. But wait, in 2 seconds?? It took you that long?" Donna jokes kissing him gently her hands on the back of his neck. "But now I'm waiting for an answer on where exactly you are going to take me or you're not gonna get those pics I took today." "Well that doesn't matter to me cause I know that I'm gonna see that body live and close tonight" "I wouldn't be so sure about that. 'Cause I changed my lingerie to something boring and totally non-hot" Donna teased him when he was holding her back. "Donna, you of all people should know that I really don't care what you wear, or how you look like. You're always hot, perfect and most importantly _mine._" "But if you must know.. I'm taking you to a meaningful bar. A bar where I met the most important human in my life." "Aww, that's so sweet." "Wait.. why would you care where I saw Alec Žichrow??" "That's very funny Harvey, very funny."


	2. Ring?

Backstory: Darvey has been on for 7 months now but Louis or the firm doesn't even have a clue about it. And since the firm doesn't know about it Louis try's to get Harvey and Donna filled with work so he can go home to Shiela and his baby boy. So they make a plan for some them time.

T/M rated

——————

"Donna, I need you to find me the.." "No, Louis I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. Whatever it is I'm sure that Harvey can handle it." She said it knowingly that he doesn't want to go to Harvey.

"WHAT the fuck man, I thought that you had time Donna?!?" "Yeah I thought so too, but now my father has this thi.." Donna starts crying. "Oh shit I'm sorry Donna. I didn't know it was about your dad. I think I can handle it on my own." "Yeah, tell me about it tomorrow and I see if I can help." "But now, you go home and call Rachel." "Okay thanks Louis see you tomorrow." After he leaves she takes her phone and continues the call with him. "Hey" she says with a smile on her face wiping the fake tears away. "By the sound of that, I can tell Louis went for it." Harvey answers. "A hundred percent." "good, now get your _beautiful _ass back here. So I can do the thing that I told you today." Her mind already wondering what that will be. "I can't wait." She says already packing her things and moving to the elevator.

—————

Donna arrived at their apartment his old one basically running trough the hallway. Knocking on the door just to tease him. He opens the door and sees her in this _beautiful _lilac off shoulder dress. It had clear cuttings, it was very elegant and sexy at the same time. She doesn't have time to put her handbag on the table when he already scooped her into his loving arms. "Somebody clearly missed me." "Well actually I didn't really have time to miss you, I was busy with the recovery company." "Ouch, no time for Donna?" She says playfully placing her hand on her chest. "There's _always _time for my one and only red head." He says swinging his arms up and down on her torso. For her surprise he started to dance with her. Her head immediately finds it's place on the crook of his neck, right where his shoulder finds his neck. His hands finds their usual place just above her ass, the way they fitted perfectly right in their place it drove both of them crazy. They dance a couple of minutes like this, perfectly in peace when Donna breaks the silence. "Well someone's awake" stepping away from his loving, warm and safe arms looking down to his pants where she felt his semi hard-on. "I just can't help it, you're so fucking hot and beautiful." He paused for a second thinking should he say it. "And I love you with every fiber of my being." Donnas hands go immediately to cover her mouth. That was the first time when he said those words. She started to cry. "Oh Harvey.. I love you too, so very very much." "Come here." He pulls her into a kiss. It looks like a normal loving kiss, but it feels different. It has more power in it, it feels like if they would be apart they would die. To Harvey it has always felt like it. Like she was his life line. Donna felt his hands on her lower back pulling her more and more close to him. He was basically crushing her, but she didn't care because she was right where she was supposed to be.

Suddenly she feels tear on her cheek while they were kissing, it wasn't her tear so she pulled her head away from the kiss. Then she saw what she didn't ever expect to see. It was Harvey crying. "Why are you crying?" "You know why, you know that I have been a jerk not realizing what has been available for me. Instead I have been breaking my heart with other woman. The reason why I was with Paula was because she felt like you. It felt like she knew me, she inticadet what I was going to say before I even knew it. But the reason why I broke up with her, was that I realized that she was trying to make me a man that she wanted. To fire you, to tell her about us and everything that was 'wrong' with me just so she could 'fix' me. I realized that the only person that really knew me was _you_. It always has been and it always will be." "Harvey, I-I don't know what to say." "How about you say yes to the next question I'm going to ask you." She raised her eyebrows with confusion in her whole body. He took something from his chest pocket. It was a beautiful ring. It was silver with a black diamond on the middle and tiny clear ones around it. He got down to one knee and took her hand in his "Donna Roberta Palusen, I have loved you since the day we met, I am a gambler and I always win. But on the second I saw you I knew that I hitted a jackpot, I couldn't believe that you wanted to spend your day's sitting on my desk. Finally when I came to my senses I knew I was gonna marry you some day, so Donna the love of my life. Will you be my wife, my life line and my everything." "Yes, yes a hundred percent YES." He puts the ring on her finger.

She pulls him up from the floor to kiss him again. She puts her hands on his cheeks to pull his face closer. His hands are on her ass pulling her close. She bites his lower lip until he slips his tongue inside of her mouth. Her tongue meets his and this time she wins. He finds her upper lip and bites it, until now Harvey realized what she was doing, she was unbuttoning his shirt, then he starts to unzip her dress, she pulls away from him. "Are we really doing this?" "Yes Donna. We are, we are going to get married, have a gorgeous red head girl with my eyes, and with your smile. She can do the thing that you do, but she also can kick ass." "But I thought that you always wanted a boy?" "Right now Donna, I really don't care, cause as long as I'm with you. I have everything that I can ask, and I know for a fact that you've always wanted a girl. And if we have the blessing to get a child I will love he or she to the end of my days." "Harvey that's really sweet of you." She quickly pulled his pants down and saw his dick twitch in his boxers. And if something turns her on, it surely is that. He felt what she did, so for revenge he pulled her dress down and saw her just in her deep green lingerie. She knows how much Harvey loves that color on her. Cause it gets her to look like a goddess because her hair looks like it's on fire. He grabbed her legs and pulled her up from the ground and Harvey started to walk towards his bathroom. They kissed passionately while Donna's nails digged into his back leaving quite bright red marks. When they finally made it to the bathroom after couple of breaks to kiss by some walls, he dropped her back to her feet. She saw that he had lighted a 100 candles. The bath was filled with water and rose pedals. She saw how he dropped his boxers and now was fully naked. She was starting to take her bras off but Harvey stopped her.

Donnas Pov

I didn't think that Harvey would have time to do this, but I really don't care. I was bit surprised how fast things went. We just said 'I love you' and then he proposed me. "Shouldn't we get in?" I caught him starring. "Yeah, I was just admiring your beauty." "Yes with you very pleasing 11inch in hand." Harvey blushed. "It's okay I get it, if I were you I'd probably jerk off too if I saw me." I saw him blushing even more. Then I moved closer to him and took his dick into my left hand so he could feel the ring on my finger. "Oh god" Was the only thing I heard him say. I jerked him for a while when he started to finger me. He put two fingers right in and I didn't even have time to adjust when he started to move them. I stopped cause I noticed that he was close, he gave me a look and stopped. I wanted to get into the water, so I winked him that he should take my lingerie off, he got the message and went for it. He took my bra off first and immediately his head went straight into my left boob and started to suck it. I knew that he sucked it so hard that it definitely left a mark, but right now I really don't care. While he was sucking my boobs his hands were taking off my soaked thongs. The only thing that I could do was moan, I needed him. "Harv. We should get in." "Mm yeah definitely."

I thought that it would be rough sex tonight but no. He made love with me, it was so sweet and lovely. But sometimes I wish that we weren't together. I'm really happy and almost dying from love.. but I just have this thought that what if I hust had told him that I didn't want him. It would have broken my and his heart. I sometimes feel sick of thinking of it. Not being with him. But it still would be easier. I just don't know how or why but it hust would.

———————

They went to sleep with no space between them. So close to each other, Donna could feel his breathing become slower and deeper. She never thought that it would make her so calm and so horny at the same time. Donna falls asleep but Harvey is still awake with his thoughts. What if she is pregnant? What is she doesn't live him. If this was a mistake? If she would be safe without him? He thought the same, that he is insane but happy and worried. Now he just wants to sleep.

It was like 4am when they woke up to a similar sound. His phone. He took it from the night stand and answered. "What is it Marcus?" "I-I just need your help. A lot." Harvey turns towards Donna and gives her a quick kiss and leaves the bedroom. "I started to gamble again." Marcus admitted. "Marcus! I'm not going to help you!" "I really dint know who else to call, cause I'm in big trouble. I owe 3 million to this big-H and he's threatening my family, matter of factly you." Harvey could feel the blood drowning from his face. "I will look at it the morning." He just ended the call. He didn't tell Donna about it.

Next morning..

"Hey Donna about yesterday I'm so sorr.." "No it's okay Louis what you need?" "Oh um.. it's about this merger could you help me. I can't get in line with the boss a.." "And you know I'm Donna and no one says no to Donna" "Yeah" Louis admitted. She kindly smiled to him and nodded. He walked out of the office after that she picked her phone and made a call.

—————

"Harvey" she calls him when he walks past her office. He turns immediately towards her door with a smile. His smile vanished after he sees her serious look. "Donna, what ever it is it can't be that serious." "Well yeah it is!" She stands up throwing the case file to the sofa. "You didn't tell me about Marcus!" "Donna now is not the time or the pla-" "Yeah the hell it is! I thought that you trusted me, that you leaned on me!" "Donna, can't you see?" "See wHAT HARVEY?? THAT YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS AND THEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE A GODDESS?" "No DONNA, THAT I'M SACRIFICING MY LIFE, MY CAREER. RIGHT NOW THATS MY EVERYTHING." Harvey yells at her. When she hears his last words she immediately starts crying.

The fact that his everything was Marcus and his gambling problem, it made her feel like trash, something that you use and throw away after you have had the satisfaction. "Well maybe we shouldn't be together anymore!" She takes the ring from her drawer and throws it into the ground leaving the room right after. She says her voice trembling. He sitted down on one of her chairs. He was having another panic attack and it was bad. It was really bad. He tried to breathe normally but it didn't work. He lost her. He list the love of his life because of Marcus.

——————

He went home earlier than she did, or at least that was what he thought. He saw a note on the kitchen table 'I'm going back to work. Don't you dare to call me.' He was broken. He had the ring in his chest pocket. He wrote a new note for her. 'I still love you, I don't wanna lose you. Here you keep this. I will sleep the next week in a hotel.' He puts the ring on the table on top of the note. He packed his bags with clothes enough for 2 weeks. He really hoped that everything will be okay eventually. Then ge texted her 'I'm not at home, and I won't go there so you can sleep there. After all this all is my fault.'

He called Ray and told him to text Donna that he will pick her up when she wants. This was his way to make sure she was safe. He stayed at a 3 star hotel 1 hour drive from the firm and 1,5 hours away from home.

She got home around 11PM she saw the note and picked the ring. She started crying, she already missed him so much. But she knew that if he wanted things to be back to normal he had to do something to show that to her. And she knew that the first step was giving her space. She also knew that if she told Ray to took her to him, he would. But right now she needed sleep. She slept in his clothes.

————

2 days later.

She had woken up early. Ready to go to work, but she felt different she felt like something was changed. So she called Ray to take her to him.

She arrived at the hotel, knocking on the door 1046. She heard his voice "I told you I don't want the breakf.." he paused when he saw who was at his door. "I need to talk to you." She said pushing herself in. First thing that she saw was pictures of her and them. "Har-" "No, I'm not ready, let me."he paused her. He sits on his bed while Donna sits down on the couch face towards him. "I don't have an excuse for what I did and said to you. Marcus was the only thing that I saw then, I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want to worry you." He cleared his throat before continuing "I don't know how to make this up to you. It hurted me, but I hurted you. And that hurts me more than anything." He started to cry. "You should've have told me, I wasn't angry at Marcus, I was angry about hearing it from Louis." "And I wish that we could go back to normal but right now I really don't know if that's possible." She started to cry too. "Does this mean th.." "I don't know what this means Harvey." "How can I ever make this up to you?" "I don't know Harvey, I really don't know." She stood up and started to walk towards the door. She stopped when his hand grabbed her arm. She tried to shrug it away. "Let me go." She begged "No" "Harvey.." "Let. Me. Go." "NO!" "I'M NIT GOING TO LET YOU GO BEFORE WE HAVE TALKED THIS THROUGH!" "I LOVE YOU DONNA, more than anything. More than anything. Please Donna I'll do anything. Just don't go." At this point she was going soft. "Alright, first, you're calling Marcus and telling him to back off. Second we will tell everyone at the firm. Lastly you will promise that you will never hurt me like taht ever again." "Done" he kissed her. "What about the ring?" "This one?" She placed it in his hand so he could put it where it belonged. He kissed her again. Her hands found his collar pulling him in. He started to move her closer to the bed. Throwing her into it, they made out foe a REALLY long time. No sex just touching, kissing and apologizing. "I love you." Was told multiple times.

The end.

————

Sorry for not posting anything for a really long time! I hope you liked this one. I already have another one on the way! Please review and leave me ideas! Love you all very much.


	3. Shake

So I got the idea for this one while listening to Shake it by metro station. Harvey is with Mike who is a master with night clubs and especially dancing with girls. He is 20 and Mike is 22. Rachel is a girl who has dated Mike for a while and brings her friend Donna to the club. And Mike teaches Harvey how to dance/deal with girls. And then.. the flame has started to burn.

———

T/M rated

"Come on let's go already." Mike yells at Harvey. "Just one minute Mike, one minute." "Rachel is going to meet us there, I don't wanna be late." Harvey finally comes out of the bathroom, he has blue jeans, white tshirt and a black leather jacket. He looks hot.

They arrived at the bar and got in. Harvey went to get drinks to him and Mike. He gets 2 beers and gets back to Mike. He see's that Rachel is there but there's also someone else. He hands Mike the beer and Rachel hugs him, he's a little surprised when she hugs him but he hugs her back.

"So Harvey this is Donna, Donna this is Harvey." Rachel introduces them. Finally he gets a good look at her. A beautiful red head, with crawling hazel eyes. She's tall-ish about 5'7. She has nice curves and a mesmerizing smile. He really could take her just like that. "Well it's nice to see you Harvey." Donna greets him. "The pleasure is all mine." Harvey flirts with her.

Mike offers Rachel a hand and drags her on to the dance floor. Harvey doesn't know what to do so he just stands there with Donna. "You really don't know anything about women do you?" Donna asks him. "Well umh.. no" Harvey answers frustrated his hand scratching the back of his neck. She smiles to him.

Mike comes around the corner and teases him "Dont be just a jackass, tahe her hand and led her to the dance floor." He whispers in his ear. Harvey just nods.

He takes her by her hand and she doesn't seem to resist so he starts walking towards the dance floor with her just smiling behind him.

They finally see Rachel in the crowd dancing to the song that's playing. "Hello beautiful." Mike greets her with a quick peck on the lips.

Luckily the song ends and a little bit slower and sexier song comes. And that when Mike sees his chance to teach Harvey.

"So the first thing you're gonna do is put your hands to her waist from behind and pull her close, not skin to skin but close enough so she can feel what you're carrying. That's a BIG turn on." Mike explains and Harvey just nods. "Usually when you pull her like this she will put her hands up or behind your head." Rachel does what he says. "Then you move your head closer to hers, and that simply means that you are interested to her." Mike continues.

"And if she does like this." Rachel started to swing her hips. "Just pull her closer, and if her head is not faced to yours then move her chin a little with your hand. Then look straight in to her eyes, and give her that chesire grin." Mike says. "But if you start dancing face to face, let her start, w-" "When she does start she usually shakes her chest leaning towards you with her hands wide, catch it and start doing the same but lean back. Then she will stop and start doing her own moves. AND if it includes touching, you will have to do the same when it's your turn." Rachel simply cuts Mike off. "At one point you will have to offer her your hand and then let her spin under it, it usually makes her smile, on Donna's case laugh and maybe even kiss you. And please, just please if she kisses you K I S S H E R B A C K" Rachel finishes. "And maybe take her to the corner to continue making out. And if she pulls you on your belt.. take her HOME." Rachel adds. "And that's how you start to get her attention, now try." Mike suggest pointing to Donna who was dancing with a guy the last 4 songs that she clearly wasn't interested in, and who couldn't find a way out.

Harvey started to walk closer to Donna and the guy, the second Donna saw Harvey she smiled to him nervously hinting that she needs help. Harvey got the message and went to help by touching her hand and she just smiled to the guy and went with Harvey. "Thank you for that." "No problem."

Harvey smiles to her and quickly spins her around so she is back against him. He pulls her close just like Mike had told, and he hears a moan. He is pleased, so is she. For her surprise he lowers his hands to her ass and she doesn't mind it at all. He gives it a small squeeze. That's when she turns around and pulls him for a kiss. Harvey's hands find her ass again, it was just so perfect that he couldn't keep hands off it.

Finally when they separated from the kiss for air, Harvey looked straight into her eyes. That's when she knew, she fell for those brown eyes. Which is weird cause usually she hates men with brown eyes. But know she just couldn't resist him. Before she kissed him again she realized how muscular he was, when she saw him the first time she saw that he was hiding something under his shirt and now she can tell he's strong as hell and that's more of a turn on.

He pushes her towards the corner of the dance floor, her back hits the wall and his lips hits hers. Her hand travels up from his hip to his abs towards his chest, when her hand got there he pulled her legs open and lifted the other one towards him and placed it on his hip. He slowly kissed her neck, cheek, jawline and collarbone. Basically everything he could. The only thing she could do is pull him closer by his belt and memorize the chocolate scent of his shampoo she just had to memorize it cause she didn't know what the night was going give her. She had never ever smelled that on men's shampoo, that's what made him so special, including his eyes.

"Get a room!" Some idiot yelled to them, that's when they realized where they were. "Not a bad idea." Harvey raises his eyebrows quickly. "Not at all." Donna confirms. He takes her hand and heads to the dance floor to see Mike and Rachel. "Somebody is having fun." Mike teases Harvey. "Actually, the best time ever." He confirmed.

Rachel looked at Donna and then back at Harvey who had red lipstick stains all over him that Mike luckily didn't notice. The girls started to laugh. "I guess we will continue our night somewhere else." Harvey said. "Yeah I guess we will." Donna said a little embarrassed. "Good night, and good luck, they say that he's a true charmer Donna, don't let him fool you." Mike jokes. "No one can fool Donna." Rachel comes back to him. "Okay okay, bye and have a great night." Mike apologizes. "You too." Harvey and Donna said.

Harvey had ordered a taxi so they didn't have to wait. The ride to Harvey's apartment is not that long, of course they made out the whole 15 minute ride. Harvey paid the bill and escorted Donna upstairs. He just had realized taht they both were little tipsy.

On the second the door closed Harvey's lips found hers. His hands found her waist. She jumped into his arms hands behind his head, lips on lips. His hands found the zipper of her red low cut dress. He slowly pulled it all the way down. Her fingers found his belt which she quickly removed. The next part of clothing that got off was his shirt. Donna paused for a moment "you're starting." Harvey smiles "Your hot." Donna flirts. Then she realized that she was just in her lingerie and he had pants on. "You know, it's not fair that you have pants still on and I have only my lingerie in." Donna says. "We can fix that if you want." Harvey teases her slowly moving towards his bedroom, her hand found his pants and she quickly pulled the down.

"You wanna know what I hated the most about tonight?" Donna asked him, admiring his muscles. "What?" Harvey says with a curious tone. "That you pulled me close so I could feel this." Donna said grabbing him from behind. "Well maybe I can fix it and make it up to you." Harvey said spinning around taking her into his arms and carrying her into his bedroom laying her on the bed. She pulls him with her, she started to get his boxers down his legs but he stops her. "What?" "Condom." Harvey simply explains. "We wont need it, I'm clean and in the pill.. unless.." "No I'm good." Harvey says and gets back to the bed. He is over her hands removing her thongs. Her hand found his semi hard member. When he got her thongs off he puts two fingers in without a warning and that when he hears it. Donna moans, her hand still around his dick. He started to move his fingers slowly in a rounding movement. "Oh god." "Actually it's Harvey." He jokes. He adds third finger and that's when she takes her bra off. When her bra is off his mouth find her right nipple, he does the same movement with his tongue yhat he does with his fingers. "Mm, tell me what you want." Harvey demands. "You. In. Me. Now." She commands him. He wets his lips and takes his fingers out if her and licks all of her from his hand.

He settled himself into the right place and looked into Donna's eyes. She nodded and that's when he pushed in. Donna screams out of pleasure. He started slowly moving. He was on top of her her legs hooked around him. Her long nails dug into his back. His forehead was on the crook of her neck. She had to do something, she had to leave a mark so he would remember her, that's when she made a huge hickey. She started to move too so they could feel the ecstasy together. "Harvey." She moaned over and over again. She could already tell that this man was the best sex she will ever have, she knows that she wants to come more than once. But right now she needs his lips on hers so she does what she wants. She moves her head towards his, he gets the message and kissed her. Passionately. "You're so fucking tight." "And you're so fucking good." Donna compliments him. "Harvey, harder." That's when he puts his hand on her waist and turns the around so she's on top. She sinks on him slowly, mouth open. "Godd you're good." "And your gorgeous." He says. Donna starts to go up and down on him, taking him fully. He feels her walls trembling and that's when he puts his A game on. He turns them around again and immediately his thumb found her clit. He rubs it few times adding move speed go his hips movements. "GODD HARVEYY!!" She screams when she comes, he comes seconds later. Still thrusting in few times before collapsing over her.

They lay like that for what feels like eternity to come off their highs, Harvey is the first one to move, he slips out of Donna and goes to his closet and grabs something. He comes back minutes after with couple towels in hand. "If you wanna hop in the shower here's the towels." Harvey glances towards his bed and sees Donna almost asleep. "I will hop in on one condition, you will come with me." Donna flirts. "But I just did.." Harvey jokes. "To the shower you idiot." Donna says hopping out of the bed dropping one of the blankets on the way towards Harvey. She wraps her hands over his head drawing him closer. "I really really hope that we will be something more than just a drunk, quick fuck." Donna says with a breathy tone, biting her lip while her face is only inches away from his. Harvey's hands finds her naked and so hot skin, he pulls her by the waist closer to him. "Oh, trust me, you're a LOT more than that." And after that his lips finds hers.

They have a round 2 in the shower, three on the sofa and the fourth back on his bed just before the sun rise. They luckily pass out in each other's arms. The thing Donna will remember in the morning is the mind blowing sex with a man she will never forget. She really hopes it could become something. Harvey wakes to the scent of her hair, even though she had used his shampoo it smelled like her. He couldn't describe it better than Donna. He slowly got out of the bed Donna still in deep and very needed sleep. He finds his boxers, puts them on and goes to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

After 30 minutes or so, he is finished and decided to put some strawberries and whipped cream in top. He grabs the plate, place's it on the tray with the coffee's already on it. He goes to the bedroom where he can awake Donna with trail of kisses on her arm, chest, neck and finally lips. She tried to pull him into the bed but he resisted. "Mm.. I have breakfast." Harvey says breaking the kiss. "Nice move." Donna admits. "I mean what I said yesterday. I want to have something with you." "Like what?" Donna questions. "Like a relationship." Harvey continues. "So do I." Donna confesses. "But right now, I want to have the best after sex breakfast ever." "Fine by me." Harvey laughs.

When they're done eating, Harvey puts the trail away and then starts round number 5 of mind blowing sex. After that they go to the shower and you can only imagine what happened. After the shower they put their clothes on and decided to go to Donna's apartment so she could have some casual looking clothes before hitting the town.

———

And that's how Harvey and Donna found each other in my imagination.

———

AN:

I hope you liked it! I'm not that proud on the M rated part but this is what I have come out with. I didn't spent that much time in writing but the thinking.. well that's another story. As always please review, leave your thoughts and give me ideas!

Love you all.

-H


End file.
